Unter Wasser
by milkaQ
Summary: Wasser ist nass... das stellen auch Ron und Hermy fest. Ein kleiner One Shot für alle RHr Shippers! g


**_ Unter Wasser_**

Punkrockgirl16

„Wo bleibt er denn? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er braucht nur noch fünf Minuten, Harry?" Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig und nicht nur, weil ich endlich in das angenehm kühle Wasser wollte, um vor der Hitze zu fliehen. Nein, ich war außerdem ungeduldig mit ihm. Wenn es um Quidditch ging war er immer pünktlich. „Herm' bleib ruhig. Ron ist sicher schon auf dem Weg nach unten", versuchte Harry mich zu beruhigen. „Hab ich da gerade meinen Namen gehört?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah Ron auf uns zukommen. „Na endlich!", sagte ich und versuchte das Erleichterte in meiner Stimme bis auf ein Minimum herunterzuschrauben. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Levander, Ron und ich machten uns auf dem Weg hinunter zum See. Wir suchten uns ein schattiges Plätzchen unter einem Baum, wobei ich versuchte, mich ganz unauffällig neben Ron auf der Wiese zu platzieren.

Ich sah zu, wie Parvati und Levander sich stolz in ihren Bikinis präsentierten. Ginny schien die Einzige zu sein, die ungefähr die gleichen Hemmungen hatte wie ich. Sie sah mir fragend in die Augen und ich nickte nur stumm, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass wir zusammen alles durchstehen würden, selbst das Gelächter der anderen über unsere… nun ja… nicht ganz so perfekten Figuren, wie Parvati und Levander sie hatten.

Zu meiner Überraschung sagte niemand etwas herablassendes als ich mir die Klamotten auszog und nur noch im Bikini da stand. Und doch fühlte ich mich verdammt unwohl. Wie oft hatte ich mir vorgenommen wenigstens ein wenig für meine Figur zu tun, um mir solche Blamagen zu ersparen? Viel zu oft. Und viel zu oft hatte es nicht geklappt. Verflucht sei mein innerer Schweinehund! Ich bewege mich auf den See zu, wobei ich darauf achte mit meinen Armen den grossteil meines Bauches zu verdecken. Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu Ginny um.

„Kommst du mit?" „Natürlich", sagte Ginny, die verstanden hatte, dass ich darauf aus war so schnell wie möglich ins Wasser zu verschwinden. Unter Wasser konnte man ja bekanntlich (A/N: nicht schreien g scherz. Weiter geht's) nicht so gut erkennen, was Ginny und ich so verzweifelt zu verstecken suchten. „Hey Mädels, wartet! Wir kommen mit!", hörte ich Ron rufen. Ich ging weiter, und machte mich auf in die „Tiefen des Sees von Hogwarts" (A/N: dramatisch, huh? ;-)). Die Jungs und die vier Mädchen folgten meinem Beispiel und stürzten sich in das kalte, doch erfrischende Wasser.

Kaum waren wir alle richtig nass und abgekühlt, da fingen auch schon die ersten Wasserschlachten an. Luna und Ginny bespritzen Harry, um ihn davon abzuhalten sie unterzudümpeln. Parvati und Levander waren inzwischen wieder nach draußen gegangen und sonnten sich auf dem Rasen. Die beiden würden sich am nächsten Tag über einen schönen Sonnenbrand beschweren. Ich sah es kommen. Jedes Jahr das gleiche. Während ich die Augen verdrehte und amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte, bemerkte ich nicht, wie Ron auf mich zukam. Als ich ihn sah spielte mein Magen ein wenig verrückt. Er kam langsam näher. „Hallo Hermione", sagte Ron mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn in Irritation. Was hatte dieser Kindskopf nur vor? Er wollte doch wohl nicht…

„Nett hier, im Wasser, oder?", meinte Ron gespielt lässig. ‚Oh nein', dachte ich, ‚Er hat doch tatsächlich das vor was ich befürchte'. „Ron, mach keinen Unsinn. Sei vernünftig. Ron… Ron bitte… RON!", war alles was ich noch herausbekam, bevor der Rotschopf mich unter Wasser drückte.

Ich tauchte so schnell wie möglich wieder auf, denn ohne Luft in den Lungen machte es sich unter Wasser schlecht. „RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!", schrie ich ihn an, doch er lachte nur. Ja, ja, wirklich sehr, sehr lustig. „Na warte… das bekommst du wieder!", drohte ich ihm. „Und du meinst wirklich, dass du das schaffst?", gab Ron unter lachen wieder. „Das wirst du schon sehen." „Uh hu…die kleine 'Mione macht mir Angst", sagte Ron und bis sich auf die untere Lippe. Er hatte immer schon Spaß daran gehabt sich über mich lustig zu machen, aber mit meiner Größe hatte er es besonders. Harry und Ginny riefen uns zu, sie und Luna würden aus dem Wasser gehen und sich zu Levander und Parvati gesellen, doch ich nahm es im Grunde genommen nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, nicht den Augenkontakt mit Ron zu verlieren. Wer wusste denn schon, was er nicht noch im Schilde führte.

Er grinste mich an. Und irgendwie – wie genau weiß ich auch nicht – irgendwie hatte er es geschafft mich noch mehr über meine Gefühle zu verwirren, als ich es ohnehin schon war. Warum bekam ich ständig dieses komische Kribbeln? Warum um Himmels Willen überkam mich immer eine Gänsehaut, wenn er in meiner Nähe war? Und warum konnte ich nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken, oder mir vorzustellen, wie es wäre mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Fragen, auf die ich im Grunde die Antwort wusste, aber empfand er auch genauso für mich? Ginny hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass er, um es mit ihrer Formulierung auszudrücken, „einen Narren an mir gefressen" hatte. Doch erstens war Ginny schon seit längerem darauf aus, Ron und mich zusammenzubekommen und zweitens war das nun schon ziemlich lange her. Ich wusste nicht, ob sich dieses Empfinden geändert hatte. Und wenn, dann wäre es einfach zu peinlich gewesen.

Und es hätte die wunderbare Freundschaft zwischen mir und Ron völlig zerstört. Den Augenkontakt immer noch haltend ging ich langsam auf ihn zu. Er kam mir entgegen. Letztendlich standen wir nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt, was meinen Puls ziemlich in die Höhe steigen ließ. Mit seinen blauen Augen sah er mich an und ich musste den Impuls unterdrücken ihn zu küssen. Und als ich einen Augenblick zu lange blinzelte, befand ich mich wieder einmal unter Wasser. Allerdings mit einem kleinen, aber doch bedeutsamen Unterschied: Ich hatte Ron mit hinunter gezogen. Ich sah ihn an und er starrte zurück. Und dann, ich wusste nicht wie mir geschieht, küsste er mich. Einfach so und ich genoss es einfach. Es war das schönste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt. Doch dann…..

DRRRRRRRRIIIIING! Ich saß kerzengerade im Bett. Zu meiner linken und zu meiner rechten schliefen Parvati und Levander seelenruhig und träumten wahrscheinlich von Dean und Seamus. Ich seufzte und ließ mich zurück in mein Kissen fallen. Es war wieder einmal nur ein Traum. Aber es war der beste Traum, den ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte. Und das ließ mich lächelnd einschlafen.


End file.
